Before the tournament: Asuka and Jin
by Amai-Namine
Summary: I've come up with a better summary! Okies, here it is! Asuka is thrilled to meet a guy like Jin, until she realises the dark secrets of their relationship...and she doesn't handle it too well. How will she deal?
1. Online Dating

Online Dating

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or its characters

"Come on! Try it Jin!" said his hyperactive friend Ling Xiaoyu.

"If I try it I'm just gonna have an over filled mail box of girls, and possibly boys…. You know how it was in high school." Said Jin

"Look! You only have over 500! Besides, you're bound to find someone you like in all those!" said Xiaoyu "Hey! What about her?"

"Fine, I'll give it a go. Only because I want you shut up about it." Said Jin

Xiaoyu let out a silent Yes! and smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"You and Xiao did what?" asked Asuka.

"Me and Xiao put you on an online dating service." Said Miharu

"And now I have to look through all these guys?" asked Asuka pointing at the computer screen.

"No, no. We already choose who you'll go out with." said Miharu

"Who?" asked Asuka

"You'll see." Said Miharu

"This had better be good…." Said Asuka

**A/N: Short chappie I know, but I've got this story all planned out so I might not be able to change things but please, review anyway!**


	2. How Asuka Met Jin

**How Asuka met Jin **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken or anything else for that matter…**

" I thought it was only one guy coming to meet me." said Asuka

"Ehehehe…That's sorta my fault. I kinda posted the venue where we would be at and…I guess they all decided to come." Said Miharu

"Why did you do that? There could be a crazy stalker around here looking for me!" said Asuka

"I told you it's my fault. Besides, you said you could fight right?" said Miharu

"Whatever. Let's just leave. I'm not gonna meet all those guys." Said Asuka

They walked past a huge bunch of girls. "Hey, isn't that Xiao?" asked Miharu

Asuka stopped to look. "I think so." Said Asuka.

"What's she doing here?" asked Miharu

"She probably lead some poor guy here to meet a girl but she posted the venue on the internet. Does that sound familiar to you Miharu?" asked Asuka

Miharu glared at her. "Look, it was an accident, okay?" said Miharu

"Say, who is that guy?" asked Asuka trying to look over past all the girls.

"That's Jin. He, Xiaoyu and I went to highschool together, but he dropped out." Said Miharu.

"Cool, a dropout." Said Asuka

"Xiaoyu used to like him but he didn't like her so she eventually gave up on him." Said Miharu.

"He's cute. Is he stupid?" asked Asuka

"Hey, just because he was a dropout doesn't mean he's stupid. In fact, he's smarter than me and Xiao." Said Miharu

Asuka just stood and stared at him.

Miharu grinned. "You like him don't you?" she asked

Asuka blushed but said nothing.

"Don't worry, he has that kind of affect on girls. I could introduce him to you…"

"No! God, please don't." said Asuka

"Why not? You like him don't you?" asked Miharu

"It's just embarrassing for me, okay? I never just like a guy once I first see them. I have a reputation to protect you know?" said Asuka

"Don't worry, I'll make it look accidental." Said Miharu.

"Is that what you did to cover up the fact that you put the venue on the site?" asked Asuka

"Come on missy, don't try to change the subject. It _is _an accident. We just happen to be here and we just happen to see them. Come on!" said Miharu dragging Asuka over to Jin and Xiaoyu.

**A/N: Thanks to all you people who reviewed (2 people). I very much appreciate it. Glad the first chapter interested you. Sorry it was short. Hope you liked this one, and PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**_Ultima Angel_**


	3. How Jin met Asuka

**How Jin Met Asuka**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, okay?**

"Hey you guys!" said Miharu

Xiaoyu looked over. "Hey Miharu! Hi Asuka!" she said.

"What's going on here?" asked Miharu

"Well… Jin was supposed to come here to meet one girl, but I sorta posted the venue on the site and everyone decided to come." Said Xiaoyu

Asuka shot Miharu a knowing look even though what she said was just a random guess but Miharu pretended not to notice.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Well, you know how you and Miharu got me into that online dating site, well, I was supposed to meet a guy here but a certain someone whose name will not be mentioned (Asuka looks at Miharu) posted our venue on the site and all the guys decided to come." Said Asuka

Xiaoyu giggles a little. "That reminds me… Asuka? Have you ever met Jin?" she asked

"Nope." Asuka replied.

Miharu nodded her head at Xiaoyu

"Well then, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" asked Xiaoyu

Jin looked up and said "Hi. I'm Jin." in a grumpy voice.

Asuka, trying not to look offended, said "Hi. I'm Asuka." With no enthusiasm in her voice whatsoever.

"What is up with the dull intros people?" asked Miharu.

"Hi! I'm Asuka" she repeated in a friendlier voice.

Jin said nothing. He took the time to study her. Short, layered brown hair, brown eyes, tall and pretty. He had to admit, she was attractive but he just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"Don't worry about him, he's just isn't in the mood to meet any type of girl." Said Xiaoyu

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later. See ya!" said Miharu walking away with Asuka. "See ya Miharu! See you later Asuka! I'll make sure he's feeling better next time!" said Xiaoyu.

* * *

"Sorry it didn't work out today Asuka. But at least you met one good guy right?" said Miharu.

"Yeah, but he wasn't in one of the happiest moods was he?" asked Asuka

Miharu laughed. "You can say that again." She said.

**A/N: I think there may be people who are just reading this and not reviewing! I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm not gonna do the next chapter until I get three reviews for this one. By the way, hope you liked it! COUGHCOUGHreviewCOUGHCOUGH! Whew! Excuse me! I got a really bad cold…**


	4. The Set Up

**I'm sooooooooo sorry! I was meant to update this once I got my three reviews! It's just that I hardly had enough time to write this whole chapter! Here it is! I sure hope it was worth the wait. However, before I start, I would like to thank the following people:**

_**Scarlet Child**_

_**Jia-Li Hahn**_

_**Momiro-Chan**_

_**Kazama Babe**_

_**Ame Ulan**_

_**The-Dark-Keyblade**_

**And once again, I am terribly sorry I couldn't update after I got my three reviews and and extra special thanks to Ame Ulan and Jia-Li Hahn for the advice and I'll make sure I'll never do that review thing again. In addition, just to let you know The-Dark-Keyblade, this story will be part of the Tekken storyline it's just not quite there yet.**

**Happy reading!**

** The Set Up**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

"Jin! Why won't you talk to me? Are still mad about what happened?" asked Xiaoyu

She and Jin were walking home from the park, which was where Jin was meant to meet some girl. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr! It's impossible talking to you!" said Xiaoyu frustrated.

Suddenly, she got a call. She got out her phone to see who it was. It was Miharu. She opened the phone." Hello Xiao?" asked Miharu.

"Yeah. What is it?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Are you alone?" asked Miharu.

Xiaoyu looked at Jin and shook your head.

"Xiao, if you're shaking or nodding your head, I can't see." Said Miharu.

Jin gave Xiaoyu a confused look. He too was wondering why she was shaking her head if she was on the phone.

"I'm with Jin." Said Xiaoyu

"Well go somewhere private then. I need to talk to you about _them_."

"Oh._ Them._" Said Xiaoyu looking over at Jin. He just rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. "Sorry Jin, I'll be back in a minute." Said Xiaoyu. Jin rolled his eyes again and decided to sit on a nearby park bench.

"So what is it?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd help me set _them_ up." Said Miharu

"Of course I would! Anything! Jin is getting really pissed off and he really needs to relax a little. And Asuka can help." Said Xiaoyu

"Exactly. So if Jin's still with you, then tell him to meet you tomorrow at 12:00 pm at this exact park. I'll tell Asuka the same thing. Got it?" asked Miharu.

"Yep. Tell Jin to meet 'me' at this exact park, 12:00 pm, I don't show up, you tell Asuka the same thing, she'll be show up instead, then what?

"Let's hope something happens." Said Miharu then she hung up.

When Xiaoyu got back, Jin had taken the chance to get away from Xiaoyu and go home. So she got out her phone again and dialled his home number and left a message about the park. She put her phone away and decided to take the bus home.

* * *

_A café somewhere near Asuka's house…_

"What took you so long? Asked Asuka

Miharu quickly decided to change the subject from what she was doing. "Let's plan your 18th birthday!" said Miharu

"No. Let's not. It's not in another 2 weeks! And I just want a quiet night at home. And if you're gonna be there, then that won't be possible." Said Asuka

"Don't be mean Asuka. It'll be fun! Everyone will be there! You, me, Xiao, Rina, Hitomi, maybe even Jin!" said Miharu.

"For the last time, no. I'll have no part of it." Said Asuka.

"But 18th birthdays are meant to be wild and fun." Said Miharu

"Well, I'll prove that statement wrong." Said Asuka.

"What happened to you Asuka? You used to be cool." Said Miharu

Asuka rolled her eyes. "I don't care about what you think. I'm just not in the mood after what happened. She got up and left some money on the table. Miharu got up as well and left. When they walked out of the café, Asuka sensed someone was watching her. She turned arount to see a guy from earlier at the park. She quickly gave him a hard kick."Miharu! That's the 15th one! I told you how dangerous it was to post the venue on the internet!" said Asuka

"You're keeping count?" asked Miharu.

"Freakin' hell…"

* * *

"_Hello? Jin? You suddenly ran off somewhere so I couldn't give you this message. It's VERY important that you come to the park where we were today. It's not another date so don't worry. Promise you'll be there, k? See ya beep"_

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please tell me if there are any errors I've made but don't say too much because I might get really annoyed. Joke! Anyway, it'd be great if you could review.**

_**Ultima Angel**_


	5. Messages

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

When Jin came home, he saw someone had vandalised his home. Again.

Someone had spray painted the words "Jin Kazama is a ferry." Having experiencing this before, Jin knew that the only person he knew that could not spell was Hwoarang. He ignored it and went inside his house. The room was filled with darkness and all he could see was a red light on the telephone indicating that he had a message. He pressed the button to check his message.

"_Hello? Jin? You suddenly ran off somewhere so I could not give you this message. It's VERY important that you go to the park where we were today. It's not another date so don't worry. Promise you'll be there, k? See ya beep"_

There was another one too.

_Sorry, didn't give you enough details. Be there tomorrow at 12:00pm. You had better come or else! beep."_

Both of them were from Xiaoyu. I wonder what it could be to be labelled very important. Probably wasn't but he'd better come anyway. The story "The Boy who Cried wolf" still haunted his mind. He went into his kitchen to get some food to eat. He past the table to see a gold envelope. He stopped to open it. He read it carefully. He was invited to compete in the Iron Fist Tournament 5. He tossed it aside for the moment. He was starving!

* * *

"Oh crap! I forgot!" Miharu said to herself. She had forgotten to inform Asuka of the park! She was the one who forgot after telling Xiaoyu not to forget! She got her phone out to text Asuka.

_Hey Asuka! I just remembered that I had forgotten to tell you about this urgent meeting. Come to the park where we were tomorrow at 12:00pm. And if you're wondering why I didn't tell you this today, it's because it was too crowded._

_Xoxo_

_MiHi_

"That'll keep her off my back." Thought Miharu

* * *

Asuka's phone made a noise. She got it out to see what it was. It was a text message from Miharu.

_Hey Asuka! I just remembered that I had forgotten to tell you about this urgent meeting. Come to the park where we were tomorrow at 12:00pm. And if you are wondering why I didn't tell you this today, it's because it was too crowded._

_xoxo_

_MiHi_

"Urgent? What could that girl know that could be that urgent! However, she had better go just in case it was urgent. But if it was that urgent, then why did she forget to remind her? Miharu sure was acting suspicious. But Miharu always acted suspicious in a way… but this was way suspicious. Maybe she was setting her up with another guy? That sounded like something she would do. She had better come anyway.

**A/N: Once again, thanx to y'all who reviewed. may you be cursed with happiness...**


	6. They Set Us Up!

**Hey y'all! I'm sorry that it takes a long time for me to update and only for teeny-weeny sort chapters. I got a lot of stuff that's in my life and I sort of struggle to keep up. Either way, here's the sixth chappie!**

* * *

**They set us up!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Tekken that is. This chapter is mine!**

11:30 am. Half an hour until Asuka had to meet Miharu at the park. She was sitting on a subway. The next stop would be hers. In half an hour. She sat reading a magazine until someone started yelling.

"Hey! You can't bring that in here! Don't you see how much space there is for that!" a man yelled at a redheaded guy.

"It broke down and I need to get to a repair shop! The closest one is five miles from here! Do you expect me to walk there with this thing!' yelled the redheaded man back pointing at the motorcycle beside him. Then the driver came in.

"What's going on here?" asked the driver.

"This guy thinks he can bring his ride on the subway." Said the man.

"I'll pay double if you let me on! I really need to get this fixed!" said the redhead.

"Sorry. Can't do that. You need to walk there." Said the driver.

"But its FIVE MILES AWAY!" said the redhead.

"Will you all shut-up? Just let him on the subway! Would you like to have him on the subway without any delays or would you like to have a mob of people screaming at you because you did delay the subway!" yelled Asuka. The other people started yelling at the driver as well. He sighed.

"Fine. You can get on for the normal fee." He said finally.

"Thanks!" Said the redhead as he pulled his motorcycle on the subway and plopped himself next to Asuka.

"Hey, thanks for yelling at that ass. I'm Hwoarang. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Asuka." She said not looking up from her magazine. She looked at her watch. It was 11:39 am now.

"Oh great. I'm going to be late." She said to herself. She got out her cell and dialled Miharu's number. It rang for a few moments then she picked up.

"Moshi moshi?" came Miharu's voice.

"Hey Miharu, my subway was slightly delayed so I might be 10 minutes late meeting you at the park, so wait up, k?"

"Yeah…sure." Said Miharu.

"Well, I'll see you then!" said Asuka before she hung up. She looked at Hwoarang who appeared to be stroking his broken down motorcycle. The sooner she got of this subway of weirdos, the better. It really made her curious how Miharu said that she had something important to tell her. It almost killed her inside.

* * *

"Oh-no! I better call Xiao so she can call Jin!" thought Miharu. She ran to her home phone to call Xiaoyu.

"Come on! Pick up Xiao!" she whispered.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy female voice.

"Xiao! You have to call Jin and tell him to wait 10 minutes for you! Asuka's subway was delayed and she's gonna be late! You HAVE to make sure he doesn't leave! Please!" said Miharu.

"Whatever. I'd do it now, but you're still on the phone." Said Xiaoyu

Miharu took the hint and hung up. She hoped that Xiao remembered what she had just said. It sounded as if she just woke up. She hoped that they could get this right. She was doing Asuka a very good deed.

* * *

Jin cell rang. He was on his way to the park where he was meant to meet Xiaoyu. He picked up to hear her voice.

"Jin, I'm terribly sorry, I overslept and I might be 10 minutes late so wait for me, okay?"

"Fine. I'll find something to entertain me for ten minutes." Said Jin.

"Great! See you then!" then click! She hung up.

* * *

When Asuka arrived at the park, she couldn't see Miharu anywhere! She was walking around until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sor" she started until she looked up and realised who it was.

* * *

He had bumped into someone. When he looked down, he saw these gorgeous pair of brown eyes. She started apologising until she looked up. "Jin?" she asked.

He tried to remember her name. It started with 'A'…

"Uh…Aiko?" he said uncertain.

She laughed. "It's Asuka." She said.

He blushed deeply. "Ehehehehehe…sorry we just met yesterday." He said.

"It's okay. Say, have you seen Miharu around here?" she asked.

"No. Have you seen Xiaoyu? I've been walking around trying to find her." Said Jin.

"Same here with Miharu. She said she had something important to tell me…" said Asuka.

"Xiaoyu said that too!" said Jin.

They both thought for a moment. Then suddenly, their eyes widen.

"THEY SET US UP!"

* * *

**Hey there again. No, Asuka's curiosity did not really kill her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it looks longer than usual. And I hope youse all review! This is my first fanfic so be gentle! See ya!**

_**Ultima Angel**_


	7. After That Little Moment

**Well, I'm starting to get fewer reviews but it doesn't matter, I got holidays so I have plenty of time to update. Even though no one is reading it…**

**After The Strange Little Moment…**

**Disclaimer for the rest of the chapters in this story: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN!**

Asuka and Jin were walking around the park together. Asuka was talking about last night when she was with Miharu talking about the things that had happened that following day. Somehow she managed to say her 18th birthday was coming up which is not exactly what she had planned.

"Your birthday's coming up?" asked Jin suddenly.

She nodded. "It's nothing really, it's not like I'm turning into an adult or anything." She said slowly. "Age is nothing but a number, right?" she said quietly. Jin looked at her. He felt this strange connection with her somehow, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe it was just him and his weird feelings. Asuka was staring back at him because he seemed to be staring intensely at her. When he snapped out of his thoughts, he saw Asuka staring at him oddly. Of course she would be because Jin had suddenly spaced off to another world. "Sorry." He said finally.

"Don't worry; I get a little outta this world as well." She said smiling. He smiled too. He looked nice when he smiled. He only ever did so around his mother. Asuka shivered. The weather was starting to drop. She felt a small splash on her nose. It was going to rain. "We better get out of the rain." Said Jin.

"I thought it was going to be sunny today. In fact, I saw it on TV this morning." Said Asuka.

Jin looked at her and grinned. "Looks like no one can predict the weather anymore, can they?"

Asuka smirked. "I guess so." She said smiling at his joke. Jin grabbed her wrist and started running. Though she didn't expect this she started running in balance.

"Where are we going? Don't tell me we're going to run to shelter and wait 'til the rain stops." Said Asuka. Finally, Jin stopped in front of a sleek black Honda.

"Oh my…God…" she whispered.

"Get in." he said. Asuka ran to the other side of the car and got in. Jin got in after her. "Where to?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not expected home 'til 7pm. Where do you wanna go?" asked Asuka.

"I wanna go somewhere warm. Do you want to come to my place?" asked Jin.

Asuka 'pretended' to think. "I don't know, my father said to never go home with strangers." She said playfully.

"That's fine. We can go somewhere else if you prefer." Said Jin.

"I was only joking! Your place is fine."

* * *

"….." was all Asuka could say when she saw Jin's house. Maybe mansion fit the description better.

"Awesome house…" she said.

"Really? I don't really think so. It's kinda…old." Said Jin. Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so modest!" she said. At the corner of her eye, she could see some spray-painting that said:

"Jin Kazama is a ferry?" she said aloud. Jin turned to see what possessed her to say that when he saw the spray paint that was still there from yesterday.

"I gotta clean that up…" he mumbled. Asuka clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing. She had no idea what she was laughing at, the fact that someone thought Jin was a fairy, or the fact that somewhere was a grown person who didn't even know how to spell fairy.

"What's so funny?" asked Jin getting out of the car.

"You know perfectly well what's so funny." Said Asuka getting out of the car as well.

"I really gotta clean that up before anyone else sees it." Said Jin getting out his keys. "That's funny Jin. You strike as the type of person who wouldn't care what other people thought of you." Said Asuka cracking up. Jin glared at her. When Asuka when inside, it was as if the warmth of the house had melted the ice around her. Jin plopped himself on his couch and turned on his TV.

"_Due to the weather, the train to Osaka has been cancelled. It appears to be struck by lightning while some passengers were going on. Thankfully, no one was hurt…"_

Asuka gasped. "Oh-no! How can I get home?" asked Asuka. "I have to call father." She got out her phone and dialled home. "Mother? I'm in Tokyo and I heard that my train to Osaka had been cancelled. I might not be able to get home until tomorrow." She said. "Asuka you dummy, it's Hiro. Mum's out shopping. Want me to give her the message?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah, that would be rather kind of you Hiro." Said Asuka.

"Whatever. Looking forward to seeing you again Asuka. It's been a long time." Said Hiro.

"Yeah. Looking forward to seeing you again too Hiro." Said Asuka then she hung up. "Who's Hiro?" asked Jin.

"He's my older brother. I've been in Tokyo for a week while he was in America for a month so we haven't really seen each other for a while." Said Asuka.

"Oh." Said Jin rather relieved.

"You seemed to be sweating for a moment. What's up?" asked Asuka sitting down next to him on the couch.

"It's nothing. I'm getting a bit hot in here. I might go lower the temperature a bit." He said getting up.

"Okay." Said Asuka. "I'm gonna go back to Miharu's. I've been staying with her the past week. See ya Jin." She said.

Jin stopped in his tracks. "Asuka would…would you like to….would you like an umbrella in case it starts raining again?" asked Jin.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll get Miharu or Xiaoyu to return it once I'm gone." Said Asuka.

"Fine. I hope I'll see you again someday." Said Jin.

"You know what? You can call me again someday. Here's my number." Said Asuka fetching out a piece of paper from her bag.

"Cool. I'll keep in touch." Said Jin.

"Cool. Well, here you go." Said Asuka handing the piece of paper to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome. Bye Jin!" she said walking out.

"There she goes. Gone." Thought Jin. Then his front door swung open.

"I believe I forgot take your umbrella offer, Sir." Said Asuka.

"Oh, here." Said Jin fetching out an umbrella from his stash of umbrellas and tossing it to Asuka.

She looked at it. It had kittens all over it. She laughed. "Cute." She said trying to contain her laughter.

"Xiaoyu got it for me on my birthday 'because she forgot and just grabbed something of hers." Said Jin.

"Ha! A likely story!" said Asuka.

"Actually, it is quite likely." Said Jin.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, see ya Jin!" she said leaving for the last time.

**Is it crappy? Please tell me if it's crappy. But just to warn you people, it will turn out better. All reviews accepted!**

_**Love Hate Angel**_


End file.
